


Spars and Scars

by moist_pepperoni



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash kinda hits on Blanca but it's not meant to be shippy, Ash's life training with Blanca, Gen, Rated T for language and implications, Sparring, blanca gets it, he's a traumatized child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_pepperoni/pseuds/moist_pepperoni
Summary: “Are you alright, child?”“Ugh… Yeah, justpeachy.Thanks a lot, He-Man.”Blanca let out a soft chuckle at the insult, and offered his fallen charge a hand. Ash latched onto it, and as he pulled himself up, uttered, “You coulda torn me in half, you goddamn animal.”“Yes, I suppose I could have.”Ash raised an eyebrow. “You know, you’re one of the weirdest people I ever met.”





	Spars and Scars

Ash’s fist was getting closer and closer to landing on Blanca’s face with every strike. Now, logically, Ash knew that the chances of succeeding in actually hitting his teacher were slim to none, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying.

He kept moving forward, pressing on, falling and getting back up again. It was all he could do to get better. He needed to be strong, strong enough to leave Golzine’s place and never come back. To run away and leave this life behind him. He needed to get his weapons in place, be them his hips or his fists.

Blanca kept dodging the attacks like they were nothing. He sidestepped another of Ash’s attempted blows, opting to retaliate this time. He used the palm of his hand to shove Ash’s chest, sending him flying backwards. Ash hit the ground with a large _thud._

Ash groaned in pain. He attempted to get up, but the throbbing in his sternum kept him from moving. 

“Are you alright, child?”

“Ugh… Yeah, just _peachy._ Thanks a lot, He-Man.”

Blanca let out a soft chuckle at the insult, and offered his fallen charge a hand. Ash latched onto it, and as he pulled himself up, uttered, “You coulda torn me in half, you goddamn animal.”

“Yes, I suppose I could have.”

Ash raised an eyebrow. “You know, you’re one of the weirdest people I ever met.”

The teacher raised an eyebrow of his own. “How so?”

“Well,” he turned his head up higher, as to fully face the man he was speaking to, “You’re one of the strongest people I know, yet you’re so… _passive.”_

Blanca let his head cock to the side a bit. “Could you elaborate?”

“Let’s see… You always listen to orders and do what people tell you. And you’re unnaturally polite. I know it’s all so that people think you’re ‘charming’ or whatever, but I gotta tell you that I ain’t buying your shit.”

“And what would my ‘shit’ be?”

“You, mister, always act like you’re just a kind-hearted gentleman. Like you’d never hurt a fly. You’re a fake, and a coward.”

“Very harsh words from such a small boy. I’m hurt.”

“I’m sure. I know your game, acting all nice to get into people’s pants.”

“Now, where did that come from?”

“Oh, shut up. It’s not like you haven’t been trying to charm me.”

Blanca’s eyes tightened. “ _Boy,_ what are you insinuating?”

“I think you know what I mean.”

“Ash-”

“I mean, it’s not like I’m _upset_ about it or anything.” He looked off to the side somewhere, and he mumbled, “I’d rather it be you than the old man.”

Blanca let out a heavy breath, and raised a hand to rub his forehead. “Damn it, Ash.”

“Why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad, I just-”

Stepping forward and gazing up at him, Ash put his hand to Blanca’s chest. “You don’t want me?”

Blanca’s finger twitched, and he slowly reached up to remove the appendage touching his ribs. “No. I don’t.”

Ash’s face twisted in confusion. He let his hand fall to his side, stopping to pull on one of the belt loops of his jeans. 

“What-” He stopped for a moment to process the response. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Blanca’s eyes bore into Ash’s as he uttered, “It means that you are a child. A very _vulnerable_ child. You may seem as fierce a lynx, but deep down you are nothing more than a kitten. I am aware that right now it seems that I am rejecting you, and in a way I suppose that I am, but I promise you that this is for your own good. Nothing pleasant would come of us sleeping together.”

Blanca placed a hand on Ash’s shoulder, and stated that, “I am here to teach you how to survive in this world, not to become the reason you need to learn in the first place.”

Ash’s fingers pulled the belt loop tighter, tight enough that he could feel the friction start to cause calluses to form. He looked at his shoes. They glared back at him. 

He looked up at Blanca, and seeing that face, the face he had gotten so used to in their time together, upset him in a way Ash didn’t quite understand. It was so… _emotionless._

Ash was aware that when one becomes a killer of any sort, especially a hitman, it is important that they must not be controlled by their emotions, much less show them on their face. Knowing this, he still felt strange. He usually had men clawing after him, like dogs to a steak. He was used to being treated as a piece of meat; nothing else seemed to make any sense. 

He’d never had anyone treat him this way before. Reject him, yet also care about him. It made him feel strange. Like he was happy and angry at the same time. He wanted to punch Blanca in the face and then give him a hug. 

Ash could still feel the warmth of Blanca’s hand on his shoulder; he could feel the pressure bring him back down from wherever he went when he acted like that. He could feel himself come back to the surface.

Blanca really was strange. He was a grown man who didn’t abuse his power, and actually showed Ash respect. He understood why Ash behaved the way he did, and he didn’t look down on him for his past, nor did he belittle him. It was grounding.

It was new for Ash to be treated with kindness, much less actual respect. The only other person who had ever treated him that way was…

“You remind me of my brother.”

Blanca’s face adapted for its usual neutral stare to one of amusement. Maybe even satisfaction. The top curves of his mouth twisted upwards, and his eyes twinkled. 

“Do I, now?”

Ash turned to walk away.

“I’m done exchanging pleasantries. Let’s get back to work.”

Blanca’s smirk only widened. “Sure thing, honey.”

_“Shut it.”_


End file.
